


Toes In The Sand

by the_Rebel_Trooper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Toph, The gaang is all grown up, so it's fine, sokka is a himbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Rebel_Trooper/pseuds/the_Rebel_Trooper
Summary: The Gaang is hanging out at Ember Island, letting their kids play together. Zuko and Mai brought Izumi, Aang and Katara brought Tenzin and Kya, Toph brings Lin, and Sokka, Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors just wanna hang out.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Toes In The Sand

Ember Island, a place where people make their best memories and bring out their deepest and darkest ones too. Even Fire Lord Ozai himself once stayed on this very beach as a child. Today, the war heroes and founders of Republic City would do the same thing. At the home of police chief Toph Beifong, a young girl ran around the house with only a cloth on her groin, laughing and squealing uncontrollably. Unfortunately for her, her blind yet quick mother chased after her in a hurry with actual garments in hand.

"You get back here right now Lin Beifong or so help me!" the police chief screamed, trying to catch up with the child.

Lin eventually reached a dead end, letting Toph Earthbend the floor under her and right in into her mother's arms where she put actual clothes on the still squealing child. Toph wasn't the kind of parent to be uptight so she decided to laugh with her, holding her in her arms. After all, it was the kind of thing she would do at that age too. "You're a little ragamuffin, you know that?" Toph chuckled, mussing up the hair of her daughter.

The girl eventually calmed down, gaining the composure to ask her mom about the trip. "Mama," she said, grabbing some of her own toys, "are we gonna get to see Tenzin and Izumi, and baby Kya?"

Toph chuckled, tying a duffel bag of extra clothes shut. "I'm not sure _I'll_ get to see them," even as a mom she couldn't help but joke about her blindness, "but yes, you will get to see them and Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara too!"

Lin bounced up and down on her bead, a stuffed badgermole tucked in her arm. "Yay! Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara!"

As the young girl shouted for joy, Toph couldn't help but feel the same way in her heart. It had been such a long time since she had seen Aang, Katara, and Zuko, but she had kept up with Sokka almost everyday. She and him would go eat dinner together, Sokka would pick out toys for Lin, and he would even giver swimming lessons at the Republic City Pool when the weather was right. On serious business, Sokka would try to pass laws to give employees of Toph's police force more money and Toph would convince her metalbending academy students to vote for Sokka in city elections.

The two of them were inseparable, even taking Lin with them on random errands, but all they were were friends, at least that's what they thought. Gossip would spread about Councilman Sokka and Police Chief Toph dating, and every time Toph would have to debunk the rumors. It did take it's toll though, having to tell the whole world that she "was just friends" with Councilman Sokka, even when she didn't wanna. She wanted to be more than friends, but their work and preexisting relationships wouldn't allow that. Toph never told him that she wanted to kiss him, to be able to tell the whole world she wanted him romantically, to tell _him_ all she wanted to do was spend the rest of their lives together.

Alas, Sokka was also already dating Suki, and if the city figured out she wanted to do stuff like that with Sokka, they would accuse her of sleeping around considering the fact she already had a daughter. On top of all that, she hadn't seen him in like a week, which wasn't much for some people, but it was a lot to her.

Before she could think too much about it, their carriage arrived. Toph loaded Lin in first before going back in and getting the duffel bag. As she was about to leave, she felt something. She tapped her foot again to see if she was feeling right: There was someone in the house.

"Come out now!" she yelled, getting into her fighting stance while pulling some ground out from the floor.

The person stepped out from behind the corner, looking Toph dead in the eye. "It's good to see you," he said with a smile, "old friend!"

Toph immediately recognized the familiar voice, a grin spreading ear to ear for her. "It's good to see you again too," she chuckled, moving forward to hug him, "Sokka."

The two shared a sweet hug for a moment, before Toph realized Lin was waiting for her. "Are you gonna come with us?" she asked.

Sokka chuckled heartily. "Are you kidding? I brought snack for everyone!"

The two of them went out to join the young earthbender in the carriage, before heading off to find Appa, Aang, and the rest of them to fly off to Ember Island.

As the three got to the edge of Republic City, the sight of Appa and Zuko's dragon were in plain view. The three hopped out of their carriage, Lin running over to Tenzin and Izumi to join them.

"How are you doing, Twinkle-Toes?" Toph joked, punching the airbender a little bit too hard in the shoulder.

Aang smiled back to her, rubbing his bruised shoulder. "How's it hanging in there-" he cut himself off trying to think of a playful insult that wouldn't hurt Toph's feelings, "uh, Badger Mole?"

Sokka hit him in the same spot Toph did. "Leave the nicknames to us, Arrow-Face!"

Katara laughed at her brother. "Good one, man-bun!"

As they all played around, calling each other names, Mai and Zuko walked up the them. "Don't you think you're a bit too old for name-calling?" Zuko said with a smile as Izumi, Tenzin, and Lin ran behind him.

Toph felt it and turned to them. "How's it hanging hot stuff!" she greeted the Fire Lord with, going up to hug him and shake Mai's hand awkwardly.

"Does your butt hurt from sitting on the throne so much, your royal buzzkill?" Sokka retorted sarcastically.

Mai blew her hair out of her face, chill and dark as always, even as a mom. "Get a room already you two!"

Sokka laughed the comment off, but Toph took it to heart. She could threaten the hotel owner into giving her and Sokka a room together, but she just decided to let the thought slide too.

Aang decided to step in to calm things a little bit so they could leave to Ember Island soon. "Now, now, now, let's settle things down, Sokka, pack your things and Toph's onto Appa so you guys can ride on the dragon with Zuko, Mai, and I."

Toph heard that and got worried. "Who's Lin going to travel with then?"

Katara walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "The kids travel with me," she answered, "if that's alright with you?"

Toph nodded. She trusted Sokka with her life, but she trusted Lin's with Katara. "Let's travel closely, okay?"

They all agreed as Katara loaded up Tenzin, Lin, Kya, and Izumi onto their sky bison. Toph turned to Sokka, who was chatting cheerfully with Katara. She smiled, liking hearing him happy. He was talking about Suki, though, how her, Ty Lee, and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors were defending their island from an infestation of Bear-Wasps. It pained Toph to think of Suki in a negative way, even though she was the one who saved her life. Sokka was happy with her, so why shouldn't she be?

Suppressing these emotions deep down, she didn't wanna ruin this trip for anyone. She decided to go up and strike a conversation with Zuko's emo wife. "So what's life like in the fire nation miss Zuko's wife?"

Mai sat down on the dragon, getting comfortable for the ride. "It's okay, and the name's Mai. The palace is fine and all, I helped Zuko start a secret Firbending agency like the Dai Li called the Huo Jigo, we signed Izumi up for lessons at the Roku academy for Firbending, and I even started a warrior tribe in the honor of Avatar Szeto."

"Sounds like your life has been pretty eventful, huh?" The police chief replied.

Mai chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it kinda has been. As Fire Queen, Governor of twelve different Fire nation provinces, and mother, things kind of go by quickly but take so much time at the same time," she looked off into the horizon, a small frown coming upon her face, "I just wish I didn't think about what people thought of me as much."

Toph turned from interest to anger. "Who's judging you? I will bash their heads in before they know it's a blind woman who runs on nothing but rage and caffeine!"

The Fire Nation queen laughed at the enthusiasm. "It's not as much _them_ as it is _me_. I was always told I never smiled enough and I wonder if I do now. Will I ever be enough to fulfill people's expectations of me?"

"Well _I_ think you smile _plenty_ ," Toph responded, "and I think it's very beautiful too!"

Mai blushed at the genuine compliment, before she remembered Toph was completely blind, but before she could quip back to the blind woman, she was out of sight, leaving Mai only to her own grumbling and confusion between her newfound high self-esteem and older overthinking.

"I think we're ready to go now!" Aang told them cheerfully, climbing onto the dragon with Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. Toph immediately held on to Sokka, recognizing the smell of his perfume. He never minded this, knowing Toph trusted him more than anything in the world. And with that, the ten of them ran flew off from Republic City and Yue Bay.


End file.
